


I, Pirate

by aceofsparrows



Series: AnnE: 10 min prompts [5]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: (not so good there), AU, Bonfire scene, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, and angry, and confused, anne is DRUNK, gilbert is trying, not hard enough, obviously, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: prompt from tumblr: if the girls hadn't interrupted Anne & Gilbert after his "just one thing" and her pirate blabbering, what would they have said instead.confessions are made, feelings are hurt, and nothing is really solved.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose
Series: AnnE: 10 min prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I, Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took longer than I intended, but it was definitely worth it.
> 
> Anne felt a little more like book!Anne in this than I intended her to, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing…
> 
> Major s3 spoilers, as usual (lol)
> 
> Enjoy!

Anne felt like a deer, startled by an unknown sound in the woods. She couldn’t speak, she couldn’t breathe… what little she’d eaten for supper that day turned over uneasily in her stomach and she felt sick, so sick she couldn’t tell whether it was from fear or grief or the bitter alcohol.

It was her. _She_ was the _one thing_ that was holding Gilbert back. Holding him back from his dreams, holding him back from the bigger and better life he deserved. But why… and how? They had only ever been friends, as much as she would have liked that to have changed in recent weeks. How could she, little redheaded no good orphan Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, be holding Gilbert back?

The words left her mouth before she even realised they were thoughts. “I don’t know what to say, I… what am I supposed to… and everyone, everyone is… and now you just… and I’m… _**PIRATE**_ and we never even… and Paris is… and you are never gonna to find… that much I know, so how… can’t… I… we… we…”

Gilbert frowned, his eyebrows pulled together in that sad, handsome way Ruby had so often swooned over and Anne now found heartbreaking and devastating.

“Anne, what are you trying to say? Because _I’m_ trying to say that I-”

“- I love you.”

They blinked, realising they had just spoken the same words at the same time. Anne’s eyes widened, and somewhere in her brain bells and whistles were all going off at once, telling her to _run run **run**_ in the opposite direction.

Gilbert laughed in disbelief. “Anne, I–”

“No.” Anne stood abruptly, staring down at Gilbert with all the hurt and fury and fire and hopeless love in her eyes. “No. No. You… you come here and-and you tell me all about… about Winnifred and-and the… the Sorbonne, and your… your FUTURE, and then you have the nerve to tell me that the one thing, the _**one thing**_ , Gilbert Blythe, that is holding you back from that dream is **_me_**? And then you have even more of the nerve to tell me you _love_ me? I…” She laughed harshly, hair momentarily tossed by a stray gust of wind.

“I _hate_ you, Gilbert Blythe. I never thought it was possible to both passionately hate _and_ love someone, but I guess you just love to prove me wrong, don’t you? I hate you, Gilbert, for breaking my heart, and for breaking Winnifred’s heart by loving another, and for pulling my… _stupid hair_ that first day we met! I hate you _I hate you_ **_I hate you_**!”

And with that Anne stomped off in the direction of the rest of their friends, although with her sudden change in altitude it was less of a stomp and more of an angry lurch. Her stomach rebelled against the action, and she made it all of three steps before she bent suddenly to vomit up its contents most unpleasantly.

Gilbert stood, unsure of whether it would be better to help her or let her go, but after another dry retch into the bush Anne straightened and continued on her way, not looking back once at the boy she’d left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> what happens after, you may ask?   
> I intended for it to end in a way that made canon possible, so this is the only an au scene, not a full au-verse.


End file.
